Official Lost Podcast/October 03, 2006
October 3rd 2006 Running Length 15:50 This episode pre-hashes . This episode also introduced video podcasts for the first time - the name of the podcast was changed to the Official Lost Video Podcast temporarily, including the podcast art. Podcast Description: LOST: Season 3, Podcast 1: Featuring Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse. Promised by the Producers: * Season three will have more adventure and romance (as will the video podcasts). * The explanation behind Locke's paralysis and Jack's tattoos will be revealed. * Michael and Walt will return. Questions asked: For the first time, there are video questions from the fans recorded at Comic-Con. * Carolyn - "Are there two factions of Others?" - Carlton claims there's nine factions of Others. While this is probably a joke, Lindelof confirms there is more than one faction in the Others. * April - Are the crashes on the Island a coincidence and, if not, was that planned from the beginning. - This question is avoided, instead the producers talk about a Scout Trooper in the background of the question. * Christie - "Are people not paying attention to the extra LOST projects (such as the Lost Experience) missing out?" - The producers say no, but people who are paying attention love the show more than you. * Byron - "Is Kate an Other?" - An answer was avoided due to the elongated question. * Ed - "Is there a zoological station on the Island?" - Damon says there's a clue in the podcast that confirms the zoological question. The clue is the Dharma logo on Damon's hat. * Chelsea - "What will happen to Walt?" - They say what happened to Michael and Walt was very compelling, but will not be addressed for some time on the show. Carlton promises Walt is fine. * Karen - "Have the fans had influence in who Kate gets with?" - Kate will pick who the character would pick and not based on who fans want. * Katie - "What was the light at the end of the last season? How can nobody find the Island again? What's the reason everyone is interconnected? What's with the Numbers?" - All questions are avoided. Trivia * Damon is seen holding his coffee cup. * There's a Dharma logo stitched onto Damon's hat. ** This logo is of a previously unknown Hydra station (as revealed by Carlton around 12 minute mark.) * The podcast was recorded before Lost: A Tale of Survival aired. * Running gags from previous podcasts referenced: Carlton's cowboy hat, Damon's pants, and holding hands. * The Podcast is recorded in Damon Lindelof's office presumably in Building 23 of the Disney studio lot. * Pirates of the Caribbean 3 is being filmed across from Damon's office. * The homages to Charles Dickens are because he was an author of serialized stories accused of making things up as he went along, like the writers on Lost. * The title of refers to the crash survivors and the Others. * If they were Kate, Carlton would pick Sawyer and Damon would pick Jack. * The first part of Chelsea's question has been edited out, but the producers still answer it. The question asks when they will be in San Diego again. * Damon continues his jokes of things happening off screen during the recording of the podcasts by saying Carlton is rubbing his knee against his below the frame. * Words Carlton "made up" during the Podcast: Nothers (Combining words "numbers" and "others"). Category:Videos